The present invention relates to an electronic game and in particular to an electronic logic game wherein a plurality of playing pieces, one of which is different than the others, and a balance scale may be utilized in a predetermined number of measurements to discover the different playing piece.
A logic game that is old and well-known in the art concerns a plurality of playing pieces such as marbles one of which is heavier or lighter than the others. It is possible, by utilizing a balance scale to "weigh" various combinations of the marbles at three diferent times and by observing the direction in which the scale is unbalanced or whether the scale is balanced, to determine which of the marbles is the odd one and whether or not it is heavier or lighter than the others.
Such measurements are generally made mentally inasmuch as a plurality of marbles do not exist wherein one of them differs from the others by being heavier or lighter than the others. Secondly, if such plurality of marbles existed, the difference in weight of the odd marble would have to be so slight that it could not be detected simply by comparing one marble with each of the others sequentially by "feeling" the weight thereof. If such marbles did exist where one could not determine the odd marble simply by "feeling" the weight of one with respect to another, then a precision type balance scale would be required in order to solve the logic puzzle.
Thus, while the logic problem is challenging and unique, it must be performed mentally or with the use of diagrams hand drawn on a sheet of paper in order for the puzzle to be solved.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic logic game which utilizes a simulated electronic balance scale and simulated playing pieces.
It is also an object of the present invention to utilize a plurality of playing pieces wherein one of the playing pieces is simulated to be heavier or lighter than the others.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electronic logic game utilizing a simulated balance scale having a plurality of indicia thereon such as lights to indicate whether or not said scale is balanced or unbalanced and, if unbalanced, the direction of unbalance.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electronic logic game having a plurality of simulated playing pieces, each of which has a specific number assigned thereto for a particular game and wherein the number assigned thereto is detachably fastened to the playing piece wherein the number can be changed for each game thus preventing the different marble from being known once it has been found.